Termina'd Away
by Toongamech
Summary: Link, the hero of Time, misses the friends and the impact he made on future Hyrule. Chihiro misses the friends and the impact she made on the spirit world. However when they begin looking for their old friends, they accidentally fall into the land of Termina.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo and Spirited away belongs to Studio Ghibli**

Link:

(Young Link is sitting on a log. It has been 8 months since Zelda returned him to his childhood in OoT. Saria walks up to Link.)

Saria: Link! I've just gotten a message from the royal family.

Link: (Angrily) What do they want?

Saria: They have an urgent problem.

Link: I thought they were supposed to leave me alone after Ganondorf got arrested.

Saria: Actually, you see, Ganondorf has escaped from jail.

Link: What!?

Saria: Hyrule needs your help.

(Link calms down.)

Link: Forget it.

Saria: What?

Link: You heard me.

Saria: What's happening to you Link?

Link: I said leave!

(Saria walks off Sadly.)

**Chihiro:**

(Chihiro is seen outdoors painting a picture of Kohaku It's been 4 years since her adventure in the spirit world. Her friend Kaiya walks over to her.)

Kaiya: What are you doing?

Chihiro: Painting.

Kaiya: Who's that painting of?

Chihiro: A friend.

Kaiya: He's rather handsome. Isn't he?

Chihiro: I guess.

Kaiya: … You haven't been talking much lately. Is something wrong?

Chihiro: It's all right. (Only her thoughts are heard.) When will I see him again?

Kaiya: All right. Well, see yah.

Chihiro: Yeah. See yah.

(Kaiya runs off.)

Chihiro: Hmm. This painting just isn't fitting Kohaku. I wonder where he is now.

**Link: **

(Link is walking toward Saria's house and sees a note on her door. He reads it.)

Link: Dear Hero of Time,

We have taken your friend prisoner and won't release her until you help us.

From,

The Royal Family?

(Gasps. Runs off.)

**Chihiro:**

(Chihiro is seen walking to her house. She sees a note on her door. She reads.)

Chihiro: Chihiro,

I need you to come to the passage to the spirit world now. It's urgent.

From,

Kohaku?

(Gasps. Runs off.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Link:**

(It is in Hyrule Castle. Zelda is sitting on her throne. A guard comes up.)

Guard: Princess, the Hero of Time has arrived.

Zelda: Excellent. Bring him in.

(The Guard nods and walks off. He returns with Link.)

Zelda: Well, well, well. Look at who finally decided to show up.

Link: I came for Saria.

Zelda: I thought you came to stop Ganondorf.

Link: Let Saria go.

Zelda: I can't do that unless you go after Ganondorf.

Link: What's happened to you? You're not the Zelda I used to know.

(Zelda grins.)

Link: Fine! But on one condition! You give me the triforce when I'm done, so I can return to the future Hyrule, that Zelda wouldn't treat anyone that badly.

Zelda: Fine! Just get out of my sight and fulfill your duty. Ganondorf was last spotted heading into the lost woods. (Takes the Ocarina of Time out.) Take this and leave. (Link takes it, angrily and leaves.)

**Chihiro:**

(The tunnel with the statue in front of it at the beginning of spirited away is seen blocked by a giant 4-year old. Chihiro rides her bike over to the 4-year old.)

Chihiro: What the? Who are you?

4-year old: Mommy said that I wasn't allowed to let humans into the spirit world.

Chihiro: Oh, you're that big baby.

Big Baby: I'm not a baby! I'm a kid! (Slams his fists to the ground, causing the ground to vibrate.)

Chihiro: Ok! Ok! I admit it! You're a kid! (Big Baby stops pounding.) So, have you seen Kohaku anywhere?

Big Baby: Who?

Chihiro: Kohaku. You probably know him as Haku.

Big Baby: Oh, Him? I saw him heading toward the Great Shrine. That's on the other side of the forest. It's a passage to a different part of the spirit world that humans actually are allowed to visit.

Chihiro: How do I get there?

(Big Baby points to a nearby path)

Big Baby: You can just take that path right to it.

Chihiro: Thank You, Big Kid. (Gets on her bike and rides onto the pathway.)

Chihiro: I'm coming Haku.

**Link:**

(Link is riding into the lost woods on Epona.)

Link: I'm coming Zelda.


End file.
